


False Danger

by LauraOGeorge



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Out of Character North Italy (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraOGeorge/pseuds/LauraOGeorge
Summary: Germany has seen loads of beautiful things in his life; the great fields of tulips in the Netherlands, Stonehenge, the infinite meadows of snow in Russia, Rome, Tokyo, Kyoto, Florence, Venice, Paris…But the one he loved the most, where he could often get lost, was Italy’s eyes. They were so pure, so pretty, almost transparent to the point they could make people feel guilty.That evening, Germany headed towards the living room to tell Italy that dinner was ready, but he froze in shock at the doorstep.Italy had opened his eyes, and they were black.AU eyes are darker or lighter based on the nations’ feelings or bloodlust
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 15





	1. First Part

Disclaimer: I don’t own Hetalia, all the right to Hidekaz Himaruya, nor do I own Sailor Moon, all rights to Naoko Takeuchi. Anything which may be a resemblance to something or someone real, that I have not explicitly admitted, is purely coincidental.

AU eyes are darker or lighter based on the nations’ feelings or bloodlust  
black(that’s psychopath-like, for the record)- brown-violet-red-green-amber-blue  
Also, I have seen somewhere a strip where Cuba implies that nations can teleport??? so that’s gonna happen too, for the record.

Germany was cooking wursts and potatoes that evening, singing a song about a cake. Italy could hear him vaguely since he was in the living room, watching tv. Usually, it was Italy the one who cooked and Germany helped, but today he came back home tired because of an argument with his boss(at least this is what Germany had heard) so he decided to cook for him instead and let him relax on the sofa in the other room. Dinner was ready and Germany went to tell Italy, but once in the room he instantly froze.

Italy had opened his eyes. 

Germany had seen Italy’s eyes many times, and they were so pure, so pretty, almost transparent to the point they could make people feel guilty.   
But one thing that Germany had never seen in his life was a nation change the colour of his eyes. This usually happened because of problems related to the nations or their people and took some years. How could a nation change his eyes from blue to deep black in so little time?

He came back from his reverie and turned his attention to the tv.  
“We all agreed on saying yes to the MES. The European Union assured me the 300 million euros are arriving within this very week. We are using this money for the public welfare, hospitals above all….”

The MES, the political move in the EU that can get you a loan of millions and millions of euros, but if you can’t return them, it allows other nations to take everything they want from your land. Greece had done that years ago and lost some relics of his mother, Ancient Greece. Was that the reason Italy’s eyes changed to black? He supposed that his State could never return the money at the right time and would be deprived of its masterpieces? 

“Why are you so tense, Germany?” Germany jumped for the surprise, feeling like he just had a heart attack. How could Italy notice his tension if he was still watching the tv?

“Err, don’t worry Italy, everything’s alright. Dinner’s ready.” Italy closed his eyes and answered him with a smile:  
“Okay, Germany, arrivo!”

Dinner went well; Italy said he loved Germany’s wursts, ate everything like he had been on a diet until now, and talked about pasta, tomatoes, and simple things. Italy was normal, and this scared Germany like nothing else had ever done. Did this mean that Italy had been a psychopath for all this time? But then nothing could explain the blue eyes...wait, contact lenses could, but he had lived with Italy for years now and he was sure Italy had no contact lenses nor has ever bought them. This lead only to the first thought, the change was natural.

“Germany, are you ok? Are you tired?”

“Hmm, Ja, a little.” Italy bought it without further questions. Dinner’s time passed within the blink of an eye; they washed the dishes together and now they were putting their pajamas on, getting ready to go to bed. Italy was the first to grab the blanket and get into bed, waiting for a little hesitant Germany.

“Germany, are you sure you’re ok?” asked Italy a little more inquisitorial. Germany at this point thought it was impossible to hide it and sighed before getting into bed.

“Well, Italy, I’m worried. This pandemic is stressing my people and me so much. You know...we feel it. When people die.” It was true.

“Si, I feel it too, Deutschland.” said Italy taking his hand, “but don’t worry. I’m sure this will end soon. I’m so sure of it. We’ll do our best now and everything will return to how it was before.”

“Hmm.” nodded Germany, facing Italy. He squeezed his hand and then asked:

“Italia, can I see your eyes?” with the lowest and most delicate tone he could muster. Usually, Italy would open them, it was an intimate gesture between them to show him his eyes just before falling asleep. But Italy smiled and moved to kiss Germany on the cheeks.

“Silly Deutschland, don’t ask for things you’re not ready yet. Sleep now. In Italy, we say that the night brings you advice.”

\- - - - -

Germany was asleep in no time. Strange, considering he didn’t relax easily when thoughts serious as these were tormenting him. 

Suddenly he felt a hand shaking him subtly. He got up lazily and came face to face with Ancient Rome. He then did the most obvious thing someone does when he sees Ancient Rome for the fifth time; he screamed. Again.

“C’mon son, calm down. We already had been in this kind of situation.” Germany breathed profoundly and asked:

“So, you’re here to check on your son again?”

“Kind of. You know that I’m in heaven and see what’s going on here sometimes, although it’s a very blurry view. Well, I’ve seen what happened to Italy and I think I know how you probably feel.”

“Ah, you mean… so you’ve come all the way here just to reassure me?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I am honoured, but I don’t think that waking me up at...what time is it...3.40 am, it’s a good start for a reassuring.”

“It’s because we exist only in your memories now. To meet you in this world we need you not to be completely conscious. But let’s start with the explanation. I know that Italy’s eyes are black again and-”

“Wait, so they have been black before?”

“And that means that Italy is going to be a little more difficult to disagree with since he would probably kill you.” continued Roma ignoring him, “But, you don’t need to worry about his feelings for you. The colour may change his personality, his attitude, and his ways of dealing with problems, in short, it changes things that rely on the mind, but it can’t go as far as changing something that’s in his heart. Well, I have said everything. I have to go now.” declared Roma while getting up. 

“Wa-wait, so you have woken me up in the middle of the night just to say this!?” Rome headed towards the window and opened it, letting the fresh air enter the room.

“Yes, now it’s time I leave. Goodnight, Germany!” said turning to face him.

“Just to say these? You didn’t say anything special, Roma! You were as useful as Tuxedo Mask in Sailor Moon. And at least greet your son now that you’re here!” Now Roma looked at him doubtfully.

“Greet Feliciano? You really are a heavy sleeper. Look at the bed, Germany.” Germany turned towards the bed and found it empty.

“What! Roma, where is-” Nobody was in front of him neither. 

Germany took some uncoordinated steps and fell disgracefully on the bed. He was in a panic, he wanted to cry, or to scream Italy’s name with such rage he would hear him wherever he was now. Why did Italy run away in the middle of the night and just HOW could Germany have not fucking noticed it? What is he doing right now? Where is he right now? Is he in danger? 

Germany seriously doubted it; although Italy was weak, like really really weak, nations with black eyes are extremely violent, vengeful, superb, and they had no mercy nor sympathy. 

If Finland as a child had scarred England for life with his Vikings, and he had only violet eyes, what could Italy do with black ones?

“O Mein Gott, he is stronger than Russia now.” murmured to himself. He finally found the strength to get up and hurried towards the living room. He arrived at his office, took the phone in hand and digited Italy’s number.   
“Pronto, Germany? Why do you call me in the middle of the night?”

“What-wha- WHY DO YOU DISAPPEAR IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! That’s what I should ask! Why did you go away without saying anything? Do you know how worried I am right now? Are you okay? Where are you?”

“Oh Germany, please, don’t stress yourself, I’m alright. Go to sleep. I’ll be back in an hour or two.”

“How am I supposed to go to sleep like this! You made-you made me have a panic attack or something.”

“Then relax, Germany. Have a cup of chamomile tea, read a little, listen to some classics while I'm working here. When I arrive we’ll cuddle a lot, okay?”

“What are you working on? And why in the night-” Italy ended the call.

Germany felt destroyed into confused pieces. Usually, Germany was the one that seemed to take care of the other, and now remembering Italy’s voice on the phone...it was like Italy was talking to a child, not to Germany. He was so embarrassed when he put the phone on the desk. 

He went to the kitchen and prepared himself some coffee. Italy told him to drink some chamomile tea but he wasn’t feeling like sleeping anymore, anyway, he took his advice about relaxing a little while waiting for him. He read five pages of Macbeth, but he couldn’t concentrate. He then turned on the tv but he soon noticed that his mind was wandering somewhere else and couldn't pay attention. As the last effort, he took his Mp3 with his favourite classical music and lay down on the sofa, covering himself with a cute blanket they always used while cuddling during cold days. 

“Think about cute things. About art, about the beautiful churches we’ve visited, about the statues in the Uffizi museum in Florence...Scheiße, it’s not working. I always end up thinking about Italy anyway.”

He stopped the music and looked at the hour; 4.01 am. A question came up in his mind:  
What can Italy do while being a psychopath? He remembered there was someone who has seen Italy with black eyes and what he can do. He headed again towards the telephone, taking from the drawer a little agenda with all the nations’ numbers. The person on the other side took almost one second to answer.

“Alo? Who's there?”

“Gu-Guten morgen, Turkey. It’s Germany speaking.”

“Germany, what a surprise! Why are you calling me at 5 a.m.? Is this serious at least?”

“Yes, it is. I think, I mean, I don’t know- Listen, Turkey, Italy’s eyes have changed to black, he ran away while I was asleep, I don’t know what to do, Ancient Rome visited me and talked about it like it was normal and told me nothing useful, I don’t know what to do, I’ve never seen Italy like this and I-I thought that you and he were at war during the middle ages and you could- you could….know?” said Germany in a hurry, finishing with a sigh. Turkey went silent for a while. Germany felt something in his chest crush and going down as he heard nothing.

“Oh. Hmm. That...that’s a problem... this escalated quickly.” murmured.

“Yes...I’m sorry, I have woken you up...this early...just to say the-”

“No, don’t worry. I think I’d do the same if a person I love...I mean, if I were you...Let me ask; is he mad at me? At someone? If he is, then Germany I suggest you pray for them. Really.”

“I...I don’t know. He...has never been angry, not in front of me...I have called you because, you had fought against him so, could you tell me how-”

“O Aman Tanrim! No, no- Let me drink some tea, I need a drink, Germany. A man cannot wake up like this, talking about this. Don’t end the call, ok? I’ll be back in a moment.”

“Sure, Turkey.” Germany waited patiently for Turkey to come back again. I took a long moment for him to return, Germany thought he’d forgotten.

“Do you know why I wear a mask?” said Turkey interrupting the silence.

“No.”

“It’s because of him...During the Middle Ages, we have always bickered with each other. I can actually admit that we were kind of friends or partners in crime. He had Venice and I had Istanbul, we influenced each other in art and helped each other in the trades. With the strategic position of my land, I allowed Venice to do business in Asia, so I used that to my advantage and increased their taxes for the passage based on my finance at the moment. I knew that he wasn’t happy about this, but I was losing power against the Ottoman Empire and I needed more money. 

But in the end, all the money I took from him didn’t help at all. The enemies were coming and I asked for help from all of Europe, using my name of Byzantine Empire to solicit their help . It was my last-ditch effort, and the only one that answered me with soldiers was Italy. I’m telling you this just in case you don’t believe we weren’t really friends back then. Hell, sometimes even I can’t believe we were so friendly! He even convinced Romano and Spain to send me other soldiers. 

But his soldiers didn’t help either. The Ottoman Empire managed to conquest all of my lands in 1453, and I let them. 

After some years I accepted the fact that Istanbul was the capital of the Ottoman Empire and started to like it. The war had been not good but being conquered and united with it had made my land stronger than before and I was so happy and proud. 

Too proud; I wanted more power and more land and I thought of Italy as the best candidate to be conquered. He was little and certainly weak, I could adopt him as I did with Greece and Hungary.

When a servant of the sultan ran away and reached Italy, I found the perfect excuse to start a war, since Venice refused to let us take him because he converted to catholicism. Those were the Ottoman-Venetian wars. I fought only in the first one that lasted until 1479 and ended with my defeat. 

But I had a backup plan; I sent a fleet to kidnap the Pope and scare the Italians people, but a storm made the soldiers lose orientation and they reached a city in the south called Otranto and invaded it. I don’t remember why Spain and Feliciano took so long to help Romano’s city, anyway it was liberated only the following year. After the liberation of Otranto Feliciano met me to talk about some serious things. 

He threatened me to never hurt his brother again otherwise I would personally pay a prize that I would not forget for centuries. When he left my palace I laughed, I didn’t treat him too seriously, he was a child, he was weak against me, the Capital of the Ottoman Empire. 

Some years after, the Italian wars started, in 1522. Feliciano was fighting against France, Austria, the Holy Roman Empire and as if that wasn’t enough, Spain too was busy in wars in his territory. That was my chance. Voluntary, I sent one of my best admiral, Barbarossa, to invade Romano’s territory in 1537.

I wanted to take possession of Romano and blackmail Feliciano saying that I would have gone away if he surrendered to me. But history didn’t go as I thought.

The following day Feliciano was at my home. He first locked Greece in his room and then came into mine and woke me up. I remember he asked me these very words:  
“Turkey, have you ordered the invasion of my brother’s lands?” I was still sleepy and said yes. 

And then he killed me. He put his sword into my skull, plunged it between my eyes. 

That was the first time I died by his hands. That’s where the scar comes from. He didn’t stop at my death, at any of my deaths.

Every time I woke up again, he was in front of me, in a new room, with new torture. He killed me in half the rooms of my palace until I could scream no more, until the sun started to set. 

That day I saw the colour of his eyes from the first time, and they were black, I could see nothing in there, they were hard as a wall. Last time he murdered me he said “Never touch Romano again. Tomorrow, tell them to leave. Or I will come back.”

And this is how I learnt I can laugh with Feliciano, I can work with Feliciano, I can play with Feliciano, but never fuck with him and his people. Never.”

Turkey was responded with silence.  
“Oh, Mein Gott.”

“That’s why, if Feliciano is mad at someone, I suggest you pray for them. I don’t think someone can stop him.”

“He is mad. At his politicians.”

“Then I don’t think he will kill them. He killed me because he knew I would always come back, he will not do the same to them. Now I’m sorry Germany but it’s time for me to go…”

“Oh yeah, I’m sorry for the time…”

“Nah don’t you worry. Because of you, I’m already awake for the Fajr, I would have been awake by this time anyway.”

“Ok Turkey. Thank you for...the explanation. Tchuss!”

“Sonra görüşürüz!” and Turkey ended the call.

Now Germany knew what Italy could do, the problem was, where was he? He was mad at the politicians for their decisions, but Italian politicians are a lot so how could Italy meet all of them? 

In the parliament, obviously, that’s where they gather. Why didn’t he think of that before? 

He went into his bedroom and changed quickly in a black suit similar to the one he wore when he proposed to Italy. He then put his cellphone, his ID and some money in the pockets. He was ready to teleport. Eyes closed, he tried to concentrate and think about Rome. 

In Italy, there were three palaces where politicians could meet; Quirinale, which was the president’s house, Palazzo Madama, which was the house of the conservatives, and Palazzo Montecitorio, the house of the liberals. He vaguely recalled that Italy once told him that there were way more meeting rooms in the last palace than in the others, so it was the most used. 

He suddenly felt a new cold breeze met his face as he opened his eyes. The sun was nowhere to be seen, although its rays were already lighting a silent Rome from the East. The city was empty and Germany turned around to face the beautiful Palazzo Montecitorio. His eyes wandered to its colours under the light of the rising sun, its elegant windows, its devoted guards, its little statue decorating…

Wait.

Guards.

There were guards, and they were coming to him. He quickly looked up at the roof of the palace and concentrated on teleporting there. When he opened his eyes he was now facing the skyline of the city. 

Damn Italy. Because of him now he felt like a criminal.

Behind his back, he found the door to go downstairs and approached it. His hand stopped close to the handle. Was he really doing a good thing? Italy has his political independence and he shouldn’t interfere, but at the same time he was so worried about his boyfriend, how could he not at least try and look for him?   
The door opened following the movement of his hand. 

He was already there, had nothing to lose and he felt like Italy had actually been waiting for him to find him all this time.


	2. Second Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay; it was the first time I've used Archive and when I tried to publish the two chapters I also tried to control if everything went well and no seeing anything I thought it didn't work. It was late and I just gave up and told myself I would do it another day. I didn't know the first part was online until I saw the kudos(Thank You, Guys!) Sometimes I'm surprised by how much of an idiot I can be.  
> Anyway, hope you like this second part!

Italy closed the door behind him, facing his brother and his big brown eyes. He turned off his phone and put it in the pocket of his suit.  
“Who was on the phone? Your potato-bastard?”

“Si, he’s worried about me. I told him to relax and wait for me at home.”

“Hmm. And is he going to do what ya said?”

“Lol, obviously not. I can already see him getting in the car and starting to drive to reach me wherever I am. But he doesn’t know where I am, so let’s see how long it will take for him to come here, hmm?”

“You always think of everything as a game when you’re like this.”

“Oh, well. What do you think life is, fratellone?”

“An eternal duty that we must accept not to die of uselessness.”

“You could have just said game instead of a boring philosophical answer. Now let’s continue from where we left, we were talking about national tourism, weren’t we?”

\- - - - -

Germany walked through the corridors of Palazzo Montecitorio, regretting his decision. Maybe Italy was here, but he could be anywhere else too. Also, he has been there before only with his boss and Italy and only in the meeting rooms on the first floors, he didn’t know anything about what was upstairs. Maybe he ought to just return home.

Or maybe not! He was Germany and when he started something, he finished it. He was made in Germany! He could not surrender now that the task revealed itself difficult. 

He approached an unknown beautiful wooden door and tried to eavesdrop through it. Nothing there. If Italy were torturing or murdering or just talking, he had to do some kind of noise. 

Soon, he ended eavesdropping every single door on the fifth floor and since he met no positive results, he headed towards the stairs. The fourth floor was as beautiful as the fifth, with the walls painted to copy other important and famous paintings from all parts of Italy. He eavesdropped the door near the Birth of Venus and the two which had a The Last Supper in between. He would have liked to admire them more than just a few seconds but he had to found Italy. 

He was heading towards the door between a marine and a woodland environment when he felt strong human hands pushing him down and making him kneel. 

“Intruder captured.” said the guard to the walky-talky.

How the heck could Germany forget about the existence of cameras?

Just.

How could he?

“Now, let’s call the police.” said a guard.

“No.” replied another, “South Italy has ordered us to bring him to him first if there were an intruder. Let’s go downstairs.”

Germany couldn’t understand what they said, they were speaking Italian very fast and Italy taught him only some words and sentences. 

They led him downstairs, through some other beautiful corridors and then again downstairs. Germany could feel the guards’ eyes on him. Although they probably have already seen him with all the Italian Brothers, it must still feel strange to touch a nation for the first time. They could sense they weren’t of the same kind. Germany wasn’t completely human, and their expressions showed it.

Soon, they reached their destination; a double doors made of black wood and decorated in gold and silver, with a plaque on the left side that said “Sala Della Lupa- Room of the She-Wolf”. The guards knocked and the door was immediately opened by a smirking black-eyed Feliciano.

“Told you little brother!” giggled Romano once he saw Germany trapped in just some weak human hands and wearing a very surprised expression. Feliciano made a gesture and the guards brought him in and let him free at his request. 

“Our congrats, Germany. You have just found us, though it was actually our fault to be so predictable, I see. Now that you’re here what are you going to do, Germany dear?” teased Feliciano smirking all the time. 

Now that Germany had time to look at him, he found his boyfriend’s superb smirk very sexy, but that was not the right moment.

“I have just planned on...see what you were doing.” He tried to speak with a clear and strong tone, but both the Italians raised an eyebrow at his words.

“By irrupting in a political 24-hours-guarded renaissance palace?”

“Well, you ended my call at my face. I understood you wouldn’t ever have told me where you were."

“Ah! Good for you, patatoso bastardo!”

“Well, Germany, that’s okay. You can stay if you want. We are almost done.” 

The brothers turned towards another man already sat at the table. Germany tried to remember who he was; he wore a blue suit, left a little open and without a tie, had a very fair complexion and brown eyes and hair. He looked exhausted, violet bangs were very noticeable under his eyes. 

The brothers sat and Germany sat next to Feliciano not to feel in embarrassment being the only one up. 

“Alright, Alfredo, let’s talk about the businesses now. I know that there are a lot of taxes for entrepreneurs.” started Romano in Italian. Germany couldn’t understand all the words they said, so he decided to treat this chat between the three Italians as a listening exercise.

“England is going to pay anyone with a small business that finds themself in red at the start of the summer. We should also do that. Restaurants and bars are a strong point of the PIL. With the money given, we should at least pay the cost of the masks for the whole season...so they ought to be...Feli, do the math.”

“225 euros if we imagine something with 5 workers that need a new mask every day. For 90 days, the summer.”

“Fuck. That’s little.”

“Then we can let people request for this money and let them fill up something with how many workers they have so we can calculate how much to give to them.” said Alfredo.

“No.” refused Feli, “There’s already too much bureaucracy in this country. Don’t add more, Alfredo. How about they just ask for money supplies from the government and we just give them 500 euros straight. It should cover the costs of masks, new cleaning products, medical visits, and laser thermometers.”

“The State cannot afford that” quickly replied Alfredo.

“We already talked about the “affording” part, Alfredo. Some of you politicians are going to cut your income. You first as an exemplum, then the other will follow pressured for their public image and own conscience” explained Romano. 

Alfredo nodded with a tired but afraid expression as if we feared to disagree with the brothers. Germany noticed that Alfredo was writing all of what the brothers said in a piece of paper, like taking notes.

“So, let’s resume all that we said. Discos cannot open so we must pay them and find entrepreneurs a new occupation. All the students are graduating. Churches open with organized seats and limited access, so we don’t interfere with little brother Vatican. All the hospital staff gets discounted holidays. We’ll reduce the IVA on tampons and some foods, we gave you the list. We’re going to send a bonus of 500 euros to small business and you’re income will be cut to set an exemplum and afford this whole thing. Is everything alright?” asked Feliciano.

“Yes, I have notes about everything.”

“Good. You’ll have the conference today evening, at whatever time you like. Now go home Alfredo, you are exhausted.”

“And never try again to do everything alone, bastard!” said Romano. They all stood up and Alfredo thanked them.

“Let’s go, Germany.” ordered calmy Feliciano. They went out and let Alfredo go back to his car, before teleporting home.

“You know...I should have guessed you were in the Room of the She-wolf.” murmured Germany once they were in the privacy of their house in the hall.

“Your favourite myth is that of the she-wolf that adopts the two twins who would have founded Rome.” Italy chuckled.

“It’s my favourite because it is your favourite. I love all roman myths equally.” 

“Oh.” did Germany, following his boyfriend upstairs. They reached the bedroom and slowly started to undress and change into their pajama when Italy broke the silence:  
“Turkey has called me.” Germany turned towards Italy, a little distressed.

“...After you called him. He told me my husband was so worried and couldn’t relax without me. He warned me my German husband would come after me if I didn’t give him a head up and calm him down soon...Is that true, my dear husband?” finished Italy with a teasing smirk. Germany was already red and tried not to scream as the word “husband” replayed in his mind.

“Err, I was a little worried, but I came just...in case.”

“In case of what?”  
“In case you needed me. I came just to check, yeah.”

“Just to check, yea. Did you think I could have killed people?” 

“Well, no. I thought you could do something strange, something out of your right mind. I was worried about that, that’s why I came.” 

Germany went back on putting his trousers on, but Italy’s hand quickly grabbed them. Germany looked in his boyfriend’s eyes, recognizing a well-known sparkle within.

“Do you know what I want to do that is out of my right mind?” whispered Italy, accentuating each movement of his lips. Germany blushed even more and murmured:  
“I...yes, I do.” Italy giggled.

“It seems like you’re making marriage vows, you’re so cute, Germany.” said Italy, before pushing him to sit on the bed. Italy pulled his trousers away; “We don’t need these today.” and climbed on Germany’s tough body, already kissing him roughly. 

Italy’s hands were behind the other’s head, guiding him into submission. Italy’s tongue teased every centimeter of the other’s mouth, and then he lightly bit Germany’s tongue, just enough to make him feel a sudden sharp pain. Germany almost jumped in surprise at his boyfriend’s new sensual boldness, who was now grazing his lips with his teeth, giving them light bites. 

Italy sensed that Germany wanted to have more control of the kiss, but he was having none of it today. 

He gripped the hair on the scalp, making his eyes meet the ceiling and stopping the kiss. Italy’s mouth fell on his neck, and then grazed his collarbone, and flew above his shoulder in a repetitive and exasperating manner. 

Germany whined and Italy noticed his subtle please for him to do something. He chuckled and bit between his collarbone and shoulder. Hard. 

Germany moaned, arching his back and shutting his eyes, it was obvious Italy would have gone for his sweet spot. His bites continued down his collarbone to his torso and before Germany could even notice it, he was laying on the bed, head on Italy’s pillow. He was surprised he didn’t notice Italy lowering him, he lowered his eyes to him, who was still slowly kissing his torso watching Germany with such a flare in the eyes. 

Italy smirked when he saw Germany getting flustered under his gentle kisses and hard glare and put his finger under the elastic band of the boxer, teasing near the now visible tent. Germany raised his hips, thinking that Italy was going to get him rid of his pants, but Italy only smirked wider. 

“Do you need something, Germania?” Oh no, he was going to make him say it. 

“Err, no, I mean-”

“No? Then, It’s not a problem if we just…” Italy stopped his ministration and climbed on Germany’s chest, caressing it and relaxing on it, “...lay down and go to sleep, is it?” Italy was obviously trying to make his say otherwise and Germany’s blood all went to his face at that moment.

“Actually, Italia, I...I think I would like it if we continued.”

“Speak to me in Deutsch.” Italy reached his ear and whispered:  
“Tell me what you want. Beg what you need, Germania.” 

“Bitte, Italia, Kann du-” Italy lightly bit his earlobe and started to caress his nipples.

“Kann du meinen Schwanz lutschen, bitte, Italia, Ich-” 

“Keep your hands on the pillow, Germania.” Italy finally got rid of the boxers and lowered himself on the other’s cock, kissing it still lightly. Germany didn’t even know he wasn’t breathing until this moment.

“You don’t know how much that turns me on when you do that.” and that said, he took almost the whole length in his mouth, and Germany felt So-Fucking-Blessed. Italy was not playing around anymore; once Germany could adapt to the ferocity of his rhythm he knew Italy was down there straight for business and will surely not stop before finishing greatly. He felt no longer able to breathe or doing 2 plus 2, Italy was enveloping him so right, and Germany could not do other than moaning. But then Italy Fucking swallowed, almost making him see stars. 

Almost, because he held his cock hard at the base and started in a new slow rhythm.

“Ah, Italia, bitte, quält mich nicht, bitte, Mehr-” Italy’s hand fell down on the other’s balls, gently caressing them. Germany completely lost control of what his body was doing, reacting, and he didn’t acknowledge that one of his hands had moved to Italy’s hair. Suddenly all his movements stopped. Germany whined loudly as Italy let his cock come out of his mouth and his hand started caressing his legs instead. 

“What did I say about your hands?” Germany felt so embarrassed right now.

“To keep them on the pillow.”

“And what did you do?” 

“I put them into your hair.”

“Hmm, were you already so done that you forgot my only rule? Oh my, my.. And what would you suggest me to do with your little rebellious hands, Germania? You know what we should do?” 

Italy climbed out of the bed and lowered himself to grab Germany’s trousers on the floor, making a show of his butt. When he turned Germany saw his solution.

“Hands up, amore.” Germany’s hands were tied to the headboard with his own belt. Italy kissed him after tying him good and then brushed his thumb over his lips. Germany understood without words and opened his mouth to his fingers, licking them and sucking. 

“Good Germania, you’re making me so hard, sucking like they were my cock.” Italy decided that they were enough wet and lowered before his cock again. Germany was shaking for the anticipation and the torture before received. Italy smirked when he licked all the length and the other moaned and shrieked. 

He started again with the feral rhythm he had before, but this time he gently tried to put his finger in Germany. Germany felt it so well he almost screamed; he didn’t think that not being able to hold something in his hands could be so frustrating, but it also increased how the sensation and the excitement were running through his blood. Italy added a second finger but slowed on his cock. Germany’s hips raised to reach his mouth and from his own mouth a river of please could be heard. Italy decided to finally please him for real, and started to speed up again. 

Then, when he swallowed and scissored inside of him at the same time, Germany saw the moon, and the stars, and vaguely heard himself crying. Italy left his dick and continued to thrust his fingers inside, adding a third. Germany reacted whined lowly at that. He opened his eyes and let them wander on Italy’s slim figure, now sit between his legs, admiring him lovely.  
“You’re beautiful, so sexy, naked over these messy sheets.” said he huskily.

“Italia..du kann…”

“Hmm, already so eager for another round? So greedy of you, Germania.” Italy put out his fingers and got their hips closer to each other. Germany lifted his legs and wrapped them around his waist to help him. Italy went down until he reached Germany’s lips, kissing them roughly while entering all of himself in one strong thrust. 

Their backs arched and they both moaned each other name. Italy started to bite into his neck, leaving loving kisses and red deep hickeys on Germany’s white heated skin while he set up for a fast rhythm, then he sat up and brought one of the legs on his waist up to his shoulder, stretching it. Germany shrieked again, feeling his leg in an uncomfortable position, but the discomfort went totally in second place when he saw Italy, hot and with lust-filled eyes, with his light abs now pounding into him with desire and ferocity. 

“Italia…” Italy moved his eyes to Germany’s bright ones.

“Sag mir du liebst mich. Bitte.”

“Ti amo, Germania. Ti ho sempre amato, dal novecento.” Germany came right there hearing those words. 

Italy let go of his leg and fell on Germany’s body as he came together with him. His breath was on Germany’s neck and his hands kept roaming over his chest and hips. Without pulling out, he freed Germany from his belt and leaned on the side, embracing his arm. Italy kissed his hand, his shoulder, his face, and his lips when Germany came down from his high, muttering always the same words. Germany didn’t understand what those words meant, he just caught “sempre” that meant “always” and “ti” “to you” while the others were just gibberish.

“Italia, what does that mean?”

“Hmm, don’t worry, I’ll teach you tomorrow.” answered him before giving him a final goodnight kiss on the lips.

“Ti ho sempre amato, dal novecento”

I’ve always loved you, since the nineties.

Important notes:   
So, I have this headcanon that Turkey is Muslim, because the majority of his country is, like, Muslim, so he gotta be Muslim too in my fantasy.  
Fajr is the Muslim prayer done in the morning, almost at the sunrise, that’s why he said he would have been awake anyway at that time.   
Also when Germany watched the clock it was four in the morning, but then Turkey said it’s five, because Turkey is one hour ahead of Germany, and I had to be THAT precise.   
The whole story Turkey told it’s real, like, Turkey tried to invade the south of Italy so many times, and I know that because I live there.   
The dates are okay, the facts concerning the nations are wrong. In 1537 Turkey did send a fleet to the North of Italy but then they met a storm and reached the south. Turkey gave up on the South Italy invasion because Spain intervened in very little time(Good Spain, protecting your lil bro).  
I studied a little German, so I translated what I could. If you know German and saw that I’ve done something wrong I’d be very glad to receive your correction. Same thing for Turkish, I used google translator for that.  
Quirinale, Palazzo Madama, Palazzo Montecitorio and the Room Of The She-Wolf exist for real. The inside is not real, though. I’ve never been in there so I imagined how it should be.  
“Patatoso Bastardo”, the insult said by Romano, is not just Potato-bastard as you can think. In Italian, we have adjectives that come from nouns. Like courage has the adjective courageous which means full of courage in English, if we add -oso to the end of an Italian noun we have an adjective that means “full of …”. So, Patatoso Bastardo is bastard full of potatoes.  
As you can read, this fanfic has some political critic in it, I tried to have it at a second place in the story, but it's still there. Basically, I started this fanfic in March 2020 when the situation was still chaotic and I started to imagine what I could do if I could just go to some politician and give them order. Although Italy is really recovering from the coronavirus crisis, it has had a huge impact on our economy. Restaurants, bars, saloons, and more are earning half of what they used to do last year but their entrepreneurs must pay the same taxes as before plus other costs like the masks and cleaning products that weren’t last year. Hiring somebody is becoming more difficult and lots of little businesses are closing because the State is not helping us too much.   
I also have to ask you to pardon me if something about politics is wrong. I’m not so informed about what the MES is, all the info in this fanfic comes from my teachers and my family and what I understood from tv, and I thought of it as the best way to introduce the black-eyed Feliciano.

Thank you for have read till here, I hope this hasn’t been boring or too inaccurate for your taste.   
Do ye think I wrote something wrong? Do ye wanna give me advice? Do ye wanna ask me something?  
Please do! Comment, send me your opinions! I love writing in English but my level is still B2 and if you can help me improve I would be so glad!


End file.
